


[戴莫]皇后

by nighting1000



Category: SNH48, 戴莫
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighting1000/pseuds/nighting1000
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136





	[戴莫]皇后

戴莫  
原设ABO，alpha对应凤君 beta对应和君 omega对应凰君  
王爷门&皇后莫

“陛下抚摸你时，你也会这般颤抖吗？”怀中人敏感得可怕，甚至只是手隔着厚重衣物触碰到腰际，都让她打了一个哆嗦，拧着眉咬牙切齿。  
摇晃的烛火带动屋内昏暗的光影，戴萌看见她眼底阴影随着光而摇动，长而密的睫毛掩盖了对方眼里的情绪，可这一切都能从她的身体里探究出来。  
宽大的袖子遮挡住了莫寒紧紧攥着的手，如果可以她还想将自己无处安放的慌张一同收进那庄重的着装里。可是下一秒，戴萌的食指勾住莫寒的下巴，迫使她抬头，连眼角的最后一丝难堪也不肯放过地敛入眼中。  
事情怎么会发展至这个地步？  
莫寒此刻无比憎恨自己这副发情期不定的身体。  
南伐的重要关头，却因此差点功亏一篑。所有计划被打乱，若不是刚才正巧碰上同样出征的临亲王，莫寒恐怕真的就要在南齐边境小城里彻底暴露身份。毕竟一个发情的凰君，怎么说也会引起轰动。  
就凭这点，这次的刺探任务就要落空。  
腿间的湿热让莫寒几乎控制不住自己的大脑冷静思考，能够在滚烫的情欲中还能辨清出抱着自己的人究竟是谁，莫寒已经算是定力上佳的了，然而，她也只能做到粗略看清楚情势而已，其余的，她什么也做不了。  
“皇后娘娘，您说——为什么早已有了夫君的您，还会有发情期存在呢？”戴萌的语句带上了敬语，但感受不到一点尊敬。她就这么不紧不慢地，道出了莫寒保守了将近三年的秘密。  
按理说，已经有伴侣的凰君，是不存在发情期这种东西的。  
更别说，这个人还是一国皇后。  
戴萌察觉到自己已经触摸到探究已久的秘密的边边角，只要稍稍用力，就能找到全部的答案。  
为什么自己那个天真无比的皇兄会在这几年越来越老奸巨猾。  
为什么皇兄会允许一个来历不明的女子坐上那个皇后的宝座。  
戴萌的手摸到了莫寒别在腰后的匕首，如果不是因为怀中人的发情期，戴萌几乎可以断定就凭她刚刚做的那些事，莫寒肯定要持刀杀人。  
可是，我们的皇后娘娘已经没有力气再自不量力地去做些自保之事了。  
冰凉的手探入胯下的温暖源，戴萌只摸到一片湿润。舌尖略过嘴角，她扬起兴奋的笑容，背德的身份差距加剧了两人中央的暧昧气旋。  
进入发情期后，时间拖得越久，凰君的意识就愈发得不太清醒，就连莫寒也逃不过这可恨的生理反应。  
空气中弥漫着的令人呼吸逐渐沉重的浓稠香味也勾起了戴萌的情欲，此刻她只想好好地探究探究怀中人，这副正直禁欲的面孔下，到底藏着怎样的内心。  
两种截然不同的香气交织，或许是凤君气息的引导，莫寒有了短暂的清醒。  
身体简直热极，几乎无法自控地脱尽身上衣物，加之有戴萌的协助，本来厚厚的外褂只剩下一身薄薄的亵衣。  
同时，腰间有一处被什么东西抵着，即使莫寒脑袋再怎么迟钝，也意识到了那是什么。手探去时，戴萌坏笑着将人再次抱紧，腿间还是一片湿热。这个女人简直要泛滥成灾了。  
戴萌并不着急直接进入正戏，也不在乎发情中的凰君是多么地需要与渴望被填满。  
她只是一遍又一遍地吻过莫寒背后的脊椎，那凹陷下去的美丽曲线，明明不是什么隐私位置，莫寒却像是异物侵入一般地颤抖着，几乎要用尽全部微弱力气逃离。  
炽热的呼吸洒在脖子上，也只是徒增热度，莫寒整张脸涨红着，连同耳朵，脖子，整个身体，燃烧起难以熄灭的火。胸腔里的热几乎压得人喘不上气，只好一点又一点张大嘴巴，捕捉微凉的空气。  
可戴萌没给她这个机会喘息。  
嘴唇相触的瞬间，戴萌总觉得怀中人又热了几分。舌尖探索着前进，摸遍对方口腔每一个角落，也几乎抢走对方所有呼吸。  
下唇被撕咬着，表皮被折磨地越来越薄，殷红得近乎要流血一般。不过戴萌也的确用力过猛在莫寒的唇角留下了一个小小的伤口。  
甜津津的。  
戴萌又舔舔嘴角，将战场继续下移。在下颚留下最后一个吻之后，终于将重点放在胸前。  
很软。  
戴萌不自觉深吸一口气，然后咬在那白白嫩嫩的团子上，噬咬一口，然后舔舐那红红的齿痕。津液蹭在皮肤上，在烛光下反射光芒。那双峰的顶端愈发地嫣红，充血生硬。  
指腹在肚脐眼周边乱窜。莫寒身材很好，腰腹之间很是平坦，甚至隐约有些肌肉。  
“唔嗯——”即使是发情期迷乱心智，莫寒也是下意识地将呻吟全部收入喉间，不肯展露一丝一毫，保留着最完整的羞耻心，也是这样的，让人想要欺负。  
连大脑中都是炽热的情欲，整个身体像胀气的气球，得不到一个爆炸，磨得人不知所措也满是委屈。可莫寒就是不说，紧闭着的嘴巴里藏着的是最后一丝底线。  
眼泪早就啪嗒啪嗒流个不停，既是生理泪水，也是发情期难得的脆弱。戴萌看着莫名地心疼，加快了手上速度。  
双腿之间的峡谷早已泥泞不堪，发大水很久了。湿润的洞口很轻松地就容纳着前端进入，只是越到后面就越发地困难。  
这具身体似乎未经开发。  
灯光浑浊，戴萌看不见随着体液带出的丝丝血迹，只觉得莫寒皱着眉头的痛苦模样实在太过惹人心疼，于是不自觉地就放慢了速度。  
“皇后娘娘，比之陛下，我如何呢？”  
好死不死，戴萌压着声线的询问让莫寒更加咬紧了唇，说不出半点字句。羞耻心被提溜上来，莫寒半带痛苦地遮住眼睛，自欺欺人地拦截住所有视线。  
可下身痛带着快感的饱胀感时时刻刻提醒着她，现在到底是个什么情况。  
过了好一会戴萌才感觉对方好像慢慢适应了，于是尝试着开始抽送。水声越发明显，似乎还夹杂着些许摩擦的声音，莫寒只觉得羞耻，本来抵住嘴巴堵住声音的手又不自觉地去捂耳朵，可没有用。  
结果只是一溜烟的娇弱暧昧呻吟流泻而出，而她无能为力。  
戴萌一个挺腰，似乎探索到了更深出。莫寒长吸一口气，眼睛又闭紧一分，双腿下意识地想要收紧，但却根本使不上半点力气。  
被主导着的另一方，在情事里似乎只有被摆弄的份了，毕竟连力气也使不上。大腿软到不行，甚至不听使唤着滑落，然后又被戴萌抓起来圈在腰间。  
“呜——”  
又是一个挺腰，莫寒几乎控制不住地泄出呻吟，步步逼近的快感带着软绵的哭腔。临到高潮时，下方的触感越发明显，最后无法自控地抽动，连呼吸都紧紧屏着，不敢流露出一分。  
...  
“皇后娘娘，您还满意吗？”  
  
行军营帐里，莫寒依旧不见踪影。吴哲晗差了一波又一波暗卫去找，却始终没有对方的下落。  
“启禀陛下，还是没有。”  
吴哲晗揉揉眉头，颇为头疼。南齐的那个边陲小镇里有个莫寒经营了很久的情报网络，需要她本人到场才能启用。今天早上莫寒就已经带着几个武功高强的暗卫去了，可是现在天黑了还没回，就连那几个暗卫也没了消息。  
看来是出事了。


End file.
